Recuerdos perdidos¿Casualidad o Destino?
by Matsu Katski
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara uno de los empresarios mas ricos de el momento por su gran compañía de viajes Alas, empieza a recordar momentos de su pasado que prefería haber nunca volver a saber de ellos, pero lamentablemente ese pasado afectara su futuro. la pregunta es ¿de una buena manera?. pero en todo este camino estará un poco acompañado. Mundo alterno. varias parejas. chapter 3 up!
1. Capitulo 1 Negocios

**Bueno aqui yo les e de traer mi seria tercer fic pero vamos a suponer que es el segundo xD bueno primero que nada e de decir que este fic ya estaba publicado en otro sitio el mismo que mi anterior fic de Naruto pero no lo termine por ciertos asuntillos, e de mencionar qe este es el mejor fic que pude hacer hasta ahora asi que espero que lo disfruten y e de agradecer a dos amigas ya que pues ellas pidieron que publicara el fic, la dulce Belle buena amiga jeje ^^ yy la amable Linda que agradesco mucho el agradecimiento de su capi anterior asi que esto es para distraer a las dos un rato jeje bueno sin mas ni menos eso era todo me olvidare de la nota de ultimo de momento que tengo prisilla jeje peeero e de mencionar que e de pausar un momento mi otro fic de Naruto sorry for that pero lo continuare lo aseguro.**

**Nota:tristemente los personajes de Naruto no son mios asi que bueno ni modo xD **

* * *

** Capitulo 1 Negocios.**

Era un día lunes por la mañana en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio Japón, el día que la mayoría odiaba por el simple hecho de existir y otros solo lo odiaban por ser el día mas tedioso y cansado de la semana donde para los que trabajaban el trabajo y los pendientes estaban a tope.  
Sobre todo para uno de los empresarios más ricos y exitosos de Japón….

—Tsk….Odio los Lunes…—se quejo un chico pelirrojo vestido de un traje negro muy formal, mientras caminaba a un elevador donde indico el piso veintitrés donde tenía que bajar.

El elevador solo subía muy muy lento parecía que realmente ese día no acabaría, el chico pelirrojo solo movía su pie con algo de fastidio mientras esperaba a su destino, hasta que por fin la puerta de dicho elevador se abrió en el piso veintitrés.

El chico solo camino a paso lento con sus manos en sus bolsillos y una expresión un tanto seria y de molestia por la recepción hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la recepcionista.

—Buenos días señor Sabaku No, hoy seria un día pesado. ¿Quiere que le diga los pendientes de hoy?—saludo la recepcionista muy amablemente, una chica de pelo café oscuro y ojos color chocolate con el cabello amarado en dos chonguitos.

—hm…buenos días TenTen…si es lunes lo se, pero al grano. ¿Qué pendientes hay para hoy?—cuestiono el chico con su misma seriedad.

—bueno señor, según esta agenda hoy tiene una reunión con el empresario de la otra compañía de vuelos y amigo suyo, una junta con otro de los empresarios a la misma hora con los dos y los currículos y chicas para el siguiente puesto para su secretaria.—informo la chica de chonguitos con algo de pesadez.

—Tsk…maldición…—maldijo por lo bajo el chico—me pregunto cuales solo me querrán rondar y cuales si tendrán cerebro…—fue lo ultimo que dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo para después solo partir camino a su oficina que era la que estaba al fondo de ese pasillo la mas grande y amplia.

Si el era rico muy y poderoso, muy apuesto y por supuesto lo tenia todo, dese auto caro y un celular de marca fina igual que su ropa hasta una casa muy grande y un montón de chicas a sus pies y su nombre era…

—hm… "Sabaku No Gaara, uno de los mas guapos y exitosos hombres de negocio por su gran compañía Alas de Suna para viajes."—leyó en alto el chico pelirrojo e una revista que estaba sobre su escritorio de Magazine, que tenia por titulo "Los Diez Empresarios mas Jóvenes, Guapos y Exitosos de Hoy".

Sabaku No Gaara, ese era su nombre, un hombre de negocios bastante rico y exitoso, de unos veintitrés años de edad muy joven para ser así de rico pero muy listo también, de un cabello rojo fuego y unos ojos verdes agua marina espectaculares, algo serio y frió junto con una vestimenta muy formal de traje negro que lo hacia verse aun mas irresistible ante las chicas, sinceramente muy sexy en todo el sentido de la palabra.

toc, toc …se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta de aquella oficina.

—Adelante…—dio el permiso el pelirrojo para que pasaran.

—Siento interrumpir señor Sabaku No, pero ya están llegando mas chicas para solicitar el puesto de secretaria..—informo TenTen con un tono algo bajo en su voz sosteniendo una agenda negra en sus manos.

—_hm…buen día para que mi única secretaria renunciara…_¿me podrías ayudar con eso TenTen? No estoy muy seguro de tener el tiempo y la paciencia de atender a todas esas chicas…—pidió Gaara con un cierto tono de fastidio en su voz mirando por las enormes ventanas de cristal de su oficina.

—Claro señor no hay problema pero…Hay dos cosas que quería comentarle sobre eso…—comenzó a mirar la chica de los chonguitos al suelo tratando de ver si podía ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas a conseguir trabajo.

—Claro…¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Gaara algo serio.

—Pues…lo que pasa es que tengo una amiga que le interesa el puesto y necesita realmente un trabajo y me gustaría saber si hay alguna posibilidad de….

—¿De que le de el trabajo?—completo la frase el pelirrojo arqueando la ceja un poco.

—Pues si, usted vera es que ella vive sola y no tiene padres ni hermanos ni nada que se le perezca y bueno realmente necesita el…—fue interrumpida la chica por Gaara.

—Esta bien…—cedió Gaara con mucha facilidad muy tranquilo.

—¡De verdad! ¡Muchas Gracias señor!—agradecía TenTen muy feliz hasta que de nuevo Gaara interrumpió.

—Pero…tendrás que traerla aquí a las dos e la tarde, dile que venga y le haré unas cuantas preguntas para decidir lo…—informo Gaara con la misma seriedad.

—ou…etto…de…de acuerdo, y bueno cambiando de tema un poco, los otros dos empresarios llegaran en unos veinte minutos para su junta señor..—informo de nuevo TenTen algo tensa.

—Kso…se que este será un día muy largo…—maldijo Gaara por lo bajo algo fastidiado mientras tomaba asiento en su silla y se recargaba en su escritorio.

—Creo que no fue buen momento para que leidi Tsunade renunciara ¿Verdad señor?.—reía un poco la chica de ojos chocolate viendo la expresión de su jefe.

—eeeeh—suspiro el pelirrojo—Tiene todo el derecho lleva años trabajando aquí y manteniendo la empresa , realmente si no fuera por todo lo que hizo por mi yo no estaría donde estoy ahora…—recordaba el chico con un tono casi indetectable de alegría y tristeza en su voz.

—Ella es una gran persona…—comento TenTen muy alegremente.

—hm…si..lo es…bueno te puedes retirar TenTen.

—Si, Gracias señor, compromiso.—se dispuso a salir la chica del lugar dejando al Sabaku No pensando un poco.

—Tsk…son solo las diez y ya hay una fila entera de chicas en la calle…—decía para si el pelirrojo levantándose de su silla y viendo de nuevo por la ventana hacia la calle, donde había una fila enorme de chicas para el puesto de su próxima secretaria.

Mientras la chica de ojos chocolates caminaba de nuevo por la recepción a su puesto de trabajo mientras sacaba su celular, un Sony Ericson, y marcaba un numero algo desesperada.

—¡Maldición, mas vale que contestes el teléfono!—amenazaba TenTen a alguien mientras seguía sonando el tono de espera.

—mmm….¿si…diga?—contesto de el otro lado de la línea una chica y por lo visto estaba aun dormida.

—¡Maldición Matsuri, despierta ya!—grito TenTen desde su teléfono a todo pulmón algo enojada.

—¡TneTen! ¡yo Gome san!—se disculpo la chica del otro lado de la línea mientras daba un pequeño brinco en su cama sentándose en ella.

—¡Maldición Matsuri! ¡creí que había quedado claro que te levantarías Temprano!, ¡ahora hazme el favor de levantarte de tu cama bañarte y cambiarte!—gritaba eufórica TenTen bastante molesta ya que su amiga tenia la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde y llegar tarde a todo.

—¿por..por qué?—cuestiono la chica aun medio dormida tratando de despertar mejor, comenzando a tallarse los ojos.

—Por que tienes una entrevista con mi jefe, hoy a las dos de la tarde.—informaba TenTen apresurando aun mas a la chica.

—¿es…estás hablando enserio, TenTen?.

—Claro que si, el Señor Sabaku No cedió, ahora ¡Muévete!—grito de nuevo TenTen.

—¡si, si claro!, ¿a que hora dijiste?—cuestiono la chica aun sin poder creerlo.

—a las dos de la tarde, pero por lo que mas queras esta vez se puntual por primera vez en tu vida por que mi jefe odia la in puntualidad menciono la chica de los chonguitos para después solo colgar su teléfono y volver a su labor.

Mientras la chica del otro lado de la line, mas precisamente en su departamento colgó el teléfono algo apurada y emocionada.

—mmmm…¿Qué me pongo?, ¡No tengo ni idea de que ponerme!—gritaba la chica le cabello castaño por lo que se veía, mientras iba a su armario y comenzaba a sacar ropa lanzando la donde cayera buscando algo adecuado que ponerse.

Matsuri ese era su nombre, una dulce chica de unos veintitrés años de edad de pelo castaño claro muy lindo, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, una figura para presumir y unos ojos de color negro como la noche que reflejaban una alegría y felicidad inmensa, realmente una chica muy dulce, algo torpe pero muy tierna con una cara como de niña pequeña que causaba bastante ternura pero a la vez muy linda en todo aspecto.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamo la castaña encontrando el conjunto perfecto dejándolo en su cama para después solo partir a bañarse lo antes posible.

Mientras en el elevador de la gran empresa Alas sonde todo parecía estar muy movido se encontraban dos chicos bastante apuestos vestidos muy formalmente de traje, o por lo menos uno de ellos ya que el otro parecía tener un saco y corbata pero mal arreglada y algo aflojada discutiendo con el otro chico.

—Tsk…vamos Baka muévete…estas invadiendo mi espacio personal.—empujaba un chico de pelo negro algo serio por lo que se veía.

—¡ah! Cállate y muévete del otro lado Dobe. ¡No estas tan ancho como para no dejarme espacio!—alego el otro chico rubio de un aspecto mas alegre por lo que se veía.

—Cierra la boca y camina Baka que ya llegamos—ordeno el chico de pelo negro sacando al rubio del elevador a empujones.

—¡ah, ya deja de empujarme ya voy!—reclamo de nuevo el rubio algo fastidiado de los empujones.

—Hm…Dobe…—volvió a insultar el azabache deteniéndose en el puesto de la recepcionista.

—Tsk, buenos días TenTen ¿ podrías decirle a Gaara que ya estamos aquí?—saludo el chico rubio muy alegremente con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el escritorio de la recepcionista.

— buenos días señores, y bueno claro que si denme un momento..—saludo TenTen del mismo modo riendo un poco mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un botón.

—¿si bueno?, a señor Sabaku no, los otros dos empresarios ya llegaron a la hora acordada ¿Les digo que pasen a su oficina?—se escuchaba la conversación de TenTen asintiendo con la cabeza mientras decía cosas como aja y de acuerdo hasta que colgó el teléfono después de unos minutos.

—hm…TenTen realmente no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad si ya nos conoces…—comento el chico de pelo negro muy serio pero normal.

—bueno la formalidad es parte de mi trabajo ya que no me queda otra opción y bueno en cuanto al señor Sabaku No….dijo que pasaran a su oficina..—respondió TenTen muy amablemente dejando pasar a los dos chicos.

—jeje muchas gracias TenTen y bueno no formalices tanto.—aconsejo el chico rubio despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirigía a la oficina de el pelirrojo.

—hm…bien, ahora toca la puerta Dobe…—ordeno el azabache con mucha autoridad.

—tsk!….lo hago porque lo requiero no porque me lo mandas Baka…—respondió en un tono muy indignado el rubio mientras tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante…—se escucho la voz del chico pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta dando permiso de entrar, mientras los dos chicos se limitaban a entrar.

—Hm….Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha …una sorpresa verlos por aquí….¿y bien que requieren?—saludaba muy serio Gaara viendo entrar a los dos nombrados ofreciéndoles asiento.

—hm…Gaara…te traemos una pequeña propuesta e inversión de negocios si así lo queras ver, que te hará mas rico de lo que ya eres a tu y por supuesto que a nosotros también…—tomo asiento el nombrado Sasuke Uchiha comenzando a explicar.

Un hombre de negocios con cierto poder y fortuna también, de unos veintitrés amos , de un cabello color negro como el carbón y ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y bastante apuesto con un traje negro de igual forma y con un carácter bastante serio frio e indiferente.

—si y bueno tal vez te interese..—se escucho ahora hablar al rubio llamado Naruto.

Un hombre de negocios igual que Sabaku No Gaara, encargado de la otra parte de la compañía de Alas que se hacía llamar Alas de Konoha se podría decir que el segundo jefe de la empresa.  
Naruto Uzumaki ese era su nombre completo de la misma edad que Gaara y Sasuke , de cabello rubio y unos ojos color azul cielo bastante brillantes que tenían mucha alegría, con tres marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas parecidas a bigotes y de un carácter muy alegre y algo hiperactivo pero igual de apuesto.

—hm…no lo se convénzanme y podremos hablar mas a fondo de el tema…—dudaba un poco el pelirrojo apoyando sus brazos en su escritorio.

—bien, mira la idea es esta…yo podría actualizar mas tus aviones, tu entiendes con mas tecnología pero igual de seguros y claro yo me encargaría de parte de los gastos y revisiones de los aviones para crear mas fama a la compañía y novedad..—explicaba Sasuke serio como siempre.

—y bueno yo me encargaría de la otra parte de los costos y podría mover algunos contactos, ya sabes podría hacer que Alas de Suna y Konoha se extienda mucho mas y que sea reconocida mundial mente, pero eso requiere algo de tiempo y mucho efectivo…—explico también Naruto con seriedad algo raro en el.

—ya veo…pero no lo se…es cuestión de hacer mas inversiones en algo que nos beneficie y realmente no se que tan seguras estén en estos días…—dudo de nuevo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—Mira Gaara tu piénsalo te doy de aquí a am…no lo se el miércoles, además es una buena forma de agrandar el negocio primero se empieza con calidad y bueno ero sennin estoy muy seguro de que estaría feliz con esto.—se rascaba un poco la cabeza Naruto diciendo eso muy feliz.

—¿Y eso de que me sirve?, claro a menos de que quite esa maldita regla de que todas las secretarias y chicas de la empresa tengan la falda cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla.—Respondió Gaara con mucha seriedad.

—hm…si esa regla de el muy pervertido solo la hizo para el y para colmo nosotros ya no la podemos quitar…—se pudo de acuerdo el azabache con la misma expresión de seriedad que Gaara.

—lo se maldito pervertido… Pero cambiando de tema, Oe Gaara, ¿estas buscando nueva novia? Por que si es así te tomara un buen rato—rio Naruto un poco al notar la inmensa fila de chicas de afuera al llegar.

—hm…Baka…no, ya sabes que no tengo novia y que probablemente no tendré, es para el puesto de mi nueva secretaria…—explico Gaara con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo que nueva secretaria?, ¿¡La abuela renuncio!?—grito Naruto a todo pulmón muy sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

—hm…si..apenas fue el viernes que renuncio y bueno necesito a alguien mas para que me ayude.—explico de nuevo Gaara con el seño fruncido por los gritos del rubio.

—¿¡Pero por que!?—se quejo Naruto al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

—eeeh….—suspiro el pelirrojo—Naruto…ella ya trabajo mucho tiempo con nosotros y nos ayudo demasiado , tiene derecho a renunciar.—fue lo único que dijo Gaara aun sin perder la postura.

—…..supongo que tienes razón….ella nos ayudo demasiado….—recordaba Naruto con algo de tristeza y alegría.

—asi es…

—¡bien entonces con mayor razón hay que levantar mas la empresa!—grito el rubio con mas ánimos que antes.

—hm…pero ya no grites…—llamo la atención Sasuke.—¿y bueno ya candidata para tu secretaria, Gaara?.

—La verdad es que….no, realmente ni e empezado a buscar.—contesto con mucha sinceridad Gaara con algo de molestia en su tono de voz.

—hm…ya veo…mira yo también necesito una nueva secretaria para mi empresa asi que si tu mismo entrevistas a esas chicas , busca una que se acomode a lo que yo requiero, tómalo como un favor.—pidió Sasuke recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—…lo que te acomode…de acuerdo…—repitió Gaara dispuesto a ayudar a Sasuke.

—hm…bueno gracias Gaara, pero creo que ya es momento de irnos tengo unos trabajos pendientes y ya que ya negociamos nos retiramos.—se levanto de su silla Sasuke acomodándose un poco el saco.

—si, yo también tengo algunos pendientes así queeeee…—se escucho a Naruto alargar un poco la última palabra sintiendo una vibración en su pecho.—tsk…mi celular, un momento disculpen…—se disculpo Naruto con los os chicos sacando su celular del bolsillo interno de su saco para después contestar, un celular algo caro era al parecer una Black Berry cuatro.

—¿si diga?—contesto el rubio su teléfono sorprendiéndose un poco al oir la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—**¿Naruto?**—se escucho una voz familiar para el rubio del otro lado de el teléfono dejándolo un momento petrificado.


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Nos Conocemos?

_**hola de nuevo e aqui yo les traigo el segundo capi de este fic ya que decidí publicarlo en mal día xD disculparan mis faltas de ortografía en el anterior ya que tenia algo de prisa publicándolo jeje pero aquí el capi dos con menos faltas de ortografía..espero =l jeje bueno sin mas ni menos gracias por leer y espero que esta vez haya RVW'S asi que comensemos!**_

_**Nota:los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces de nuevo asi que dejare de escribir esta nota en algún momento por que ya lo saben xD.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 ¿Nos Conocemos?**_

****

—P…Pacha..ab…Hola…—Saludo Naruto saliendo de su shock muy tímidamente.

—¡ya te dije que no me digas abuela!—grito la voz mas conocida como Tsunade eufórica mente.

—¡Gomen, Gomen!—se disculpo el rubio rápidamente algo asustado—¿Qué pasa Tsunade?.

—eeeh bien, ¿esta Gaara contigo Naruto?—cuestiono Tsunade con mucha tranquilidad disculpando al rubio.

—a si, si claro, ¿te lo comunico?.

—Si, hazme el favor..—pidió ella.

—Toma Gaara es Tsunade, quiere hablar contigo…—le dio el chico su celular a Gaara que solo lo tomo.

—hm…Buenos días Tsunade sama..—Saludo el pelirrojo muy serio al tomar el celular de Naruto.

—Buenos días Gaara, bueno hablaba para avisarte que quiero verte a ti y a Naruto hoy en la tarde, a las cuatro iré para haya.—informo Tsunade muy calmadamente del otro lado de la línea.

—m…si entiendo, entonces..¿Que se quede conmigo?—pregunto Gaara algo extrañado.

—Si, que se quede contigo, además tu eres mas calmado y responsable así que se que lo podrás controlar, así que los veo a las cuatro chao.—se despidió Tsunade muy normal para después solo colgar el teléfono.

—y bien…¿Qué te dijo Gaara?—pregunto el chico de los bigotes algo intrigado y nervioso.

—Me dijo que te quedaras aquí conmigo por que va a venir a las cuatro de la tarde para hablar con nosotros….—informo Gaara devolviendole su celular a Naruto, una Black Berry igual que la de Gaara solo que en negro y azul.

—hm…parece que mami viene a regañar…—se burlo Sasuke un poco al oir lo que dijo Gaara.

—¡Cállate Baka!—gritaron el oji azul y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo enojados.

—bueno ya ya perdón…me gustaría escuchar como los van a regañar pero realmente me tengo que ir…así que si me disculpan, los veré luego Gaara, Naruto…—se despidió Sasuke con la mano muy normal para después solo retirarse.

—fuuuu…¿y sonaba enojada?—pregunto Naruto algo preocupado revolviéndose su cabello.

—no, creo que solo es una simple platica seria…nada de que preocuparse.—respondió Gaara sin ninguna preocupación.

—que bueno…pero cambiando de tema Gaara, ¿Por qué no quieres tener novia?—cuestiono el rubio algo curioso.

—hm….solo….yo no sirvo para esas cosas, no lo se simplemente no soy alguien que sabe como tener y tratar esa cosas de las relaciones y el amor…—se paro Gaara de su silla para asomarse por la ventana de la oficina.

—….no lo se Gaara…a veces pienso que tal vez deberíamos de conocer a alguna chica linda, novias que nos quieran por lo que somos y no por nuestros millones en el banco.—comento Naruto algo desanimado.

—hm…nosotros no sabemos nada del amor..¿cómo saber cuál es la chica?—se cuestiono el pelirrojo en alto bastante pensativo.

—eeeeh…..realmente no lo se…tal vez nosotros lo sabremos y si la chica es para nosotros, pus será nuestro destino…Después de todo, todo pasa por una razón ¿no?—pregunto el chico de ojos azules con una cara un tanto de curiosidad y confusión.

—¿realmente…Tu crees en eso Naruto?—miro Gaara a Naruto algo confundido.

—No lo se..¿Tu crees en el destino?—hizo lo mismo Naruto esperando una respuesta.

—no lo se…es decir, ¿es el destino que nos haya pasado lo que nos paso?. ¿es el destino empezar como empezamos?.—cuestiono Gaara a Naruto con una mirada un tanto triste pero escalofriante.

—Tsk…realmente esas dos…tu y yo sabemos que fue solo una injusticia una mala jugada por parte del destino…mala y muy horrible jugada…—frunció el seño Naruto algo triste y enojado.

—…éramos solo niños….y si fue el destino…realmente no fue muy justo en ese entonces…—fue lo único que respondió Gaara con el mismo tono antes de escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta y entrar.

—ab..ciento interrumpir señor…pero ya resistí una hora y media con esas chicas ya no puedo mas…—se escucho hablar a la chica de ojos chocolate con una gotita en la frente muy cansada y fastidiada.

—hm…¿ninguna a la altura?—cuestiono Gaara sonriendo a medias mirando la cara de TenTen.

—no…corrijo señor…¡ninguna con cerebro!—corrigió TenTen con una cara de desesperación.

—hm…de acuerdo has que las demás pasen conmigo una por una…—sonrió de nuevo Gaara al oir el comentario de TenTen.

—si señor.—respondió la chica de chonguitos para después solo irse cerrando la puerta.

—hm..que mala suerte te toca Gaara…pero oe…ya que estábamos hablando de eso de el pasado, ab…hace años que te conozco pero no entiendo una cosa…—se escucho decir a Naruto algo intrigado.

—¿Qué?—pregunto muy neutro Gaara.

—¿Por qué tienes ese kanji en la frente?—cuestiono Naruto interesado por una cicatriz que tenia Gaara en la frente de el lado izquierdo que decía en japonés la palabra "Amor" aun que realmente no se le veía mal, hasta lo hacia lucir mejor.

—hm…ahora que lo mencionas….realmente…no lo se…no lo recuerdo…creo que lo tengo desde los seis…—pensaba un momento Gaara tratando de recordar sin mucho éxito.

—¿de enserio? ¿no lo recuerdas?—levanto la ceja Naruto extrañado.

—no..no lo recuerdo tal vez solo mi mente lo bloqueo o algo así…—volvió a responder el pelirrojo igual de serio.

—…puede ser…no lo se yo también siento a veces que me falta saber algo realmente importante…—comento Naruto ya que a veces parecía que le faltaba saber algo.

—Creo que son recuerdos reprimidos.—respondió Gaara como si realmente no fuera gran problema.

—tsk…lo dices muy a la ligera Gaara, como si realmente te diera igual.—contesto Naruto con fastidio.

—hm…no se si quiera saber mas de mi infancia de lo que puedo recordar..—volvo a responder el pelirrojo con suma tranquilidad.

—Bueno…tienes un punto… pero en fin eso era todo Gaara creo que yo voy a desayunar..regreso a las cuatro…además no tengo carro.—informo el chico de los bigotes caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿y que le paso a tu coche?—pregunto Gaara antes de que Naruto saliera.

—Un pequeño accidente…pero en fin me lo regresan en dos semanas asi que de mientras tengo que caminar.—comento Naruto.—pero en fin…hasta luego Gaara nos vemos en unas horas.

—hm…si de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde Naruto…—fue lo ultimo que respondió Gaara y justo en ese momento alguien más entro a la oficina del pelirrojo.

—am Señor aquí le traigo a la primera chica…suerte…—entro TenTen deseando mucha suerte a Gaara dejando a una chica en su oficina.

—Tsk…bien…pasa y toma asiento…te hare unas cuantas preguntas.—pidió Gaara con cierto tono de fastidio pero igual de serio.

La chica solo se limito a asentir y tomar asiento..  
Y asi pasaron las horas y horas..con chicas entrando y saliendo cada una peor y mas inútil que la anterior, hasta la una cuarenta de la tarde donde entro una chica bastante peculiar…

—Buenos días señor..yo ab…bien por el puesto de secretaria.—saludo la chica muy amablemente entrando a la oficina de el pelirrojo vestida de una forma algo formal.

—..si no se preocupe, tome asiento.—pidió Gaara muy serio asustando un poco a la chica.

—Gra…Gracias, aquí están mis papeles y currículo..—extendió la chica un folder mientras se sentaba entregándoselo al Sabaku No.

Gaara tomo en folder abriéndolo para comenzar a leerlo con calma y justo después de unos minutos miro a esa chica por unos segundos.

—Sakura Haruno…bien, te graduaste muy bien y solo tienes experiencia de unos meses por haber trabajado en algo similar asi que solo te hare unas preguntas.—informo el pelirrojo al terminar de leer los expedientes de la chica.

—Si, claro—se puso algo nerviosa la chica pero sin perder la postura.

Sakura Haruno, una chica de unos veintitrés años bastante joven y linda, de pelo rosa muy extravagante y raro realmente, con unos ojos color verde olivo y un carácter algo dulce pero fuerte.

—Bien…la primera pregunta..¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?—comenzó Gaara.

—b..bueno es una buena oportunidad y pues sería muy bueno trabajar en su empresa.—respondió la chica de pelo rosa.

—De acuerdo…segunda pregunta, ¿Qué horario te acomoda?.

—Cualquiera me acomoda, yo no tengo problema con los horarios.

—hm…bien y la ultima…aquí dice que trabajaste en contaduría, ¿Cuánto sabes de eso?—cuestiono por último el Sabaku no.

—Bastante Señor.—contesto Sakura.

—hm…mira no te voy a mentir, tu si tienes cerebro a diferencia de las demás que solo vienen por mi o algo asi, pero no me sirves..—miro el pelirrojo a Sakura respondiendo de una forma algo rudo aun que esa no era la intención.

—¿Qué?—se escucho decir a la chica de pelo rosa algo sorprendida.

—Pero…un amigo mío necesita secretaria y tu cubres muy bien sus requisitos, asi que te daré su número y mi firma para que el sepa que te envió yo, y no te preocupes te pagara bien por contaduría.—explico Gaara sacando una pluma de su bolsillo interno del saco y comenzando a escribir números en una tarjeta.

Mientras Sakura se quedo completamente sin palabras, mientras miraba solo como Gaara escribía.

Mientras en el elevador de la compañía cierta castaña ya estaba subiendo muy bien arreglada y a tiempo.

—Mat…¡Matsuri!—se oyó gritar a TenTen mirando al elevador y viendo a su amiga muy bien arreglada pero lo mas importante a tiempo.

—¿TenTen, pero por que gritas? Ni que fuera asaltante.—bromeo un poco la chica castaña caminando hacia la recepción.

—No nada de eso es solo que…mírate…¡wow!—alago TenTen a Matsuri al ver su ropa.

—Pues si ya lo hice no tengo nada raro me veo normal…—respondió de una forma muy simple la castaña.

Matsuri tenia puesta una falda negra que llevaba siete dedos arriba de la rodilla algo corta y una blusa muy linda que hacia juego y realmente la hacia lucir espectacular.

—bueno ya ya, mira el señor Sabaku no te hará unas preguntas y eso es todo pero trata de relajarte y ¡dios no te desmayes al verlo!—rodo los ojos la chica de los chonguitos.

—TenTen…está bien que sea un hombre rico y apuesto pero vengo a trabajar para el no para morir por el …o al menos no enfrente de el…—comento la castaña algo apenada.

—¿Enserio te gusta mi jefe?—pregunto TenTen interesada pero esta vez muy seria.

—..m…me parece apuesto como a todas las chicas pero, no lo conozco ni en persona hasta dentro de unos minutos asi que solo es fijación de adolecente por un chico…—explico la castaña razonándolo bien.

—m bueno por lo menos lo razonas…pero cambiando de tema…mira vamos ya con mi jefe para el trabajo.—comento TenTen indicándole a Matsuri que la siguiera.

—Y eso es todo señorita Haruno…espero que le sirva y bueno, un placer conocerla.—se despidió Gaara muy formal dándole a Sakura la tarjeta con la información.

—si, me sirve mucho, muchas gracias Señor Sabaku no y un gusto conocerlo—se despidió Sakura de la misma manera sonriendo para después solo retirarse y justo al salir….

—¿TenTen? ¿Eres tu?—se sorprendió Sakura al ver a la chica de ojos chocolate afuera de la oficina del pelirrojo.

—¿Sakura? ¡Dios hace años que no te veía! ¿Cómo has estado?—saludo alegremente TenTen mientras cierta castaña no entendía nada.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y que haces aquí?—respondió del mismo modo alegre Sakura.

—Pues yo trabajo para el señor Sabaku No ¿y tu?.

—Pues vine por el empleo, no me lo dieron , pero el señor Sabaku no me ofreció otro con un amigo suyo…—explico la peli rosa bastante conforme.

—am…TenTen…—llamo la castaña algo confundida.

—ou si claro que tonta jeje, bueno Sakura me alegro y por cierto te presento a una muy buena amiga, Matsuri ella es Sakura Haruno, Sakura ella es Matsuri —presento a las chicas TenTen muy alegre.

—Mucho gusto Matsuri, yo soy Sakura Haruno.—se presento formalmente Sakura saludando.

—mucho gusto Sakura un placer conocerte.—saludo de igual forma Matsuri sonriendo muy dulcemente.

—jejeje bueno realmente me gustaría interrogarte mas TenTen pero me tengo que ir, te daré mi numero para que un día nos reunamos y bueno conocerte mas a ti Matsuri..—explico Sakura rápidamente mientras sacaba un papel y anotaba su número.

—Claro Sakura nos encantaría—respondió TenTen tomando el papel con el numero.

—Si, llámame pronto que hace bastante que no sabia nada de ti, bueno hasta luego TenTen, Matsuri—comento la chica despidiéndose para después retirarse con algo de prisa.

—Hasta luego.—se despidieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

—y am…¿Quién era ella TenTen?—pregunto la chica castaña algo confundida.

—Después te cuento por ahora tu tienes una cita con mi jefe así que entra.—ordeno TenTen mientras tocaba la puerta de esa oficina y entraba primero.

—ab..perdone señor pero ya llego mi amiga, ¿La hago pasar?—interrumpió TenTen a Gaara que estaba algo ocupado leyendo unos papeles.

—si claro hazla pasar…—ordeno el pelirrojo muy serio sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que leia.

—De acuerdo señor—respondió muy calmadamente TenTen adentrando a Matsuri.

—Suerte..Matsuri…—susurro TenTen retirándose pasando junto a Matsuri dejándola a su suerte.

—hm…bien..siéntate..—carraspeo un poco Gaara ofreciéndole asiento a la castaña sin despegar aun su mirada de lo que estaba leyendo.

—Gracias..y mucho gusto señor Sabaku No…—llamo la atención Matsuri extendiendo su mano para saludar y ver la cara del chico.

Y justo cuando el pelirrojo alzo su mirada se sorprendió bastante al ver a la castaña.

—Que….que linda chica…pero…me parece familiar..¿acaso la conozco?—se paso por la mente del pelirrojo mientras miraba a Matsuri de una manera un tanto rara.

—ehem…perdona me perdí un momento, mucho gusto am..Matsuri, ¿cierto?—saludo Gaara saliendo de su trance a medias.

—Es…es..realmente apuesto..yo…nunca creí conocerlo en persona…—pensó del mismo modo Matsuri mirando algo directamente a Gaara a los ojos perdiéndose en el color aguamarina comenzando a sentir cierto color en sus mejillas de un color carmín, bajando al instante su mirada—no..no se preocupe.

—hm…¿de donde me parece familiar?...bueno solo te hare unas cuantas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?—comento Gaara llamando la atención de Matsuri.

—Si, de…de acuerdo.—asintió Matsuricon la cabeza escuchándose algo cortada.

—Bien primera pregunta. ¿Qué sabes hacer en cuanto a secretaria?—comenzó el pelirrojo con la pequeña entrevista.

—Pues….re…realmente no se mucho, no tengo mucha experiencia pero aprendo muy rápido—respondió con mucha sinceridad la castaña algo nerviosa aun con la mirada un poco agachada.

—…bien..y ¿tu vas a la escuela o algo que tangas entre tus horarios?.

—etto…yo…yo estoy haciendo mi carrera para mi titulo, pero solo voy de cinco a nueve treinta de la mañana, solo Martes, Miércoles y Jueves…—volvió a responder Matsuri haciendo que Gaara comenzara a dudar un poco.

—¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?—hizo la ultima pregunta Gaara con una cara un tanto dudosa.

—yo…realmente…realmente necesito el empleo señor…tengo aun la carrera y necesito pagar la escuela, se que no tengo experiencia en esto pero se me da muy bien y realmente requiero el dinero….—bajo aun mas la mirada Matsuri notando como Gaara comenzaba a dudar.

—hm…ya veo…se ve que es una chica muy dulce y algo tímida…pero ¿de donde?..bien…felicidades Matsuri te daré el empleo te ves trabajadora y estoy seguro de que llegaras lejos…—informo Gaara muy neutral.

—en..¡enserio!—levanto la mirada Matsuri al instante al oír eso.

—Si…y hoy es lunes, tengo algo de mucho trabajo así que ¿crees que puedes empezar ahora?—cuestiono el pelirrojo aun con bastante trabajo.

—¡Claro señor, muchas gracias!—agradeció la castaña muy feliz.

—Pero…antes..¿te puedo hacer dos ultimas preguntas?—miro Gaara directamente a la pequeña Matsuri.

—yo..c..claro señor..—cedió Matsuri tímidamente.

—¿Tu y yo nos conocemos?—cuestiono el pelirrojo de una manera un tanto rara.

—etto..yo…no..no lo creo señor yo no lo conocía en persona y bueno vivo algo lejos de aquí..—respondió la castaña pensando.

—Que raro…—susurro Gaara por lo bajo.—y bueno antes de contratarte por completo..¿Cual es tu nombre completo?.

—Katski…—sonrió muy dulcemente Matsuri extendiendo de nuevo su mano para en modo gustoso de conocer a Gaara .—Matsuri Katski—

—hm…bueno Matsuri…creo que entonces ya te puedes ir..ve con TenTen y que te ponga al día y mas tarde hablaremos de tu sueldo y horas de llegada..—volvió a mencionar Gaara tomándole la mano a Matsuri sintiendo cierta corriente eléctrica al contacto.

—ouch..lo…lo siento señor…no…no se por que paso eso Gome san..—se disculpo la castaña soltando la mano de Gaara al instante por la corriente eléctrica.

—hm..no te preocupes…son cosas que pasan..ya te puedes retirar..—respondió el pelirrojo sin ningún problema.

—¡Hai!¡Arigato señor!—volvió a agradecer Matsuri haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después solo retirarse regalándole una linda sonrisa a el pelirrojo.

—hm…con que Matsuri Katski..—susurro Gaara sin darse cuenta aun con la sensación de que conocía a esa linda chica.

* * *

**_y bueno hasta aqui el capi de hoy la verdad medio le pase la mirada en correciones no les mentire xD asi que sorry por eso jeje espero que les haya gustado y tendre eel siguiente en unos tres cuatro dias o tal vez mañana depende de como me valla por aca. bueno un gusto escribir sayop ^^_**


	3. 3 Una servilleta vale mas que mil

**_bueno un saludo a todos los lectores de el dia aqui yo trayendoles este otro capi de este fic que la verdad siento la tardanza pero e tenido ciertos problemas de los cual no estoy dispuesta a discutir y bueno estan de suerte por que mañana es mi examen y en vez de eso estoy publicando esto e de decir que le pase la mirada nadamas asi que sorry por los errores que encuentren bueno eso es todo hoy espero que les guste!_**

**_PD_personajes no mios bla la no quiero hablar esto ahora_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Una servilleta Vale más Que mil Palabras… **

Mientras por las calles de Japón cierto chico rubio caminaba en busca de su comida aun que algo incomodo…

—mmmm…..es algo incomodo que me vean todas esas chicas asi…—se decía a si mismo el rubio notando las miradas acosadoras de bastantes chicas mientras caminaba hasta que vio algo interesante.

—¡Genial! ¡Ramen dos por uno!...ya tengo que comer…—exclamo Naruto felizmente con ya hambre viendo un letrero en un pequeño restaurante de Ramen al dos por uno, entrando y acercándose a la barra para ordenar.

—Buenas tardes Señor. ¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunto el mesero detrás de la barra ofreciéndole el servicio a Naruto.

—Buenas tardes, Quisiera el plato de Ramen de dos por uno por favor.—pidió el oji azul ansioso mientras su estomago comenzaba a gruñir del hambre.

El rubio para distraer su estomago un momento solo empezó a curiosear por todo el lugar mirando a cada esquina y mesa que había notando miradas acosadoras de nuevo y murmullos por las chicas de varias mesas hasta que alguien en especial atrajo su atención.

Una chica muy linda sentada a unos cuantos metros de el, de un color de cabello negro azulado muy largo y bonito, que estaba tomando algo muy simple pero se veía algo triste y estaba cabizbaja.

—Su Ramen, señor…—llamo el mesero que atendió a Naruto sin recibir respuesta de el rubio.—¿Señor?.

—¿Qué? A si…lo…lo siento me perdi un momento..Muchas Gracias.—despertó Naruto de su pequeño trance perdiéndose un momento en el lindo cabello azulado de esa chica.

—¿Algo mas que se le ofrezca señor?—pregunto el mesero antes de retirarse.

—A decir verdad….si, ¿Ve a esa chica del vestido blanco de aya?.—señalo Naruto discretamente a la chica de pelo azul.

—Si.

—Pues dale otra bebida de lo que está tomando yo se lo pago—Respondió Naruto muy normal a punto de comer su Ramen.

—Claro señor..—obedeció el mesero a lo que pidió Naruto para después retirarse mientras el chico de los bigotes ingería su Ramen algo rápido.

El mesero de la barra solo siguió la orden de Naruto y sirvió otra Naranjada para la chica de pelo azul dejándola en la mesa.

—Chotto…yo…no ordene otra…—detuvo la chica al mesero levantando su mirada notando como dejo la naranjada en la mesa.

—Se la invito el joven rubio de allá..—contesto el mesero casi en susurro señalando a Naruto.

La chica dirigió la mirada a donde señalo el mesero viendo a Naruto comer quedándose en una especie de trance unos minutos comenzando a sonrojarse.

—me…¿me puede prestar una pluma porfavor?—pidió la peli azul tímidamente volviendo a bajar un poco su mirada.

—Claro..—obedeció de nuevo el mesero dándole una pluma color azul a la chica.

—Arigato..—agradeció la chica tomando una servilleta de la misma barra y comenzando a escribir algo.—tome…désela al chico rubio.

El mesero solo asintió e hizo lo pedido llevando la servilleta a Naruto y dejándola en la barra junto al plato de el rubio que ya casi estaba por comer su segunda orden.

—¿am? ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Naruto al ver como el mesero le entregaba la servilleta.

—La chica a la que le pago la bebida me pidió que le diera esto.

—o..Soka..—se escucho decir a Naruto leyendo la servilleta que decía _Gracias_, para después tomar su pluma de la bolsa interior de su saco y escribir algo de igual manera.

—Tome regréselo de nuevo con la chica.—extendió su mano Naruto dándole de nuevo la servilleta al mesero con su pluma negra.

—si.—volvió a responder el mesero ahora mensajero por lo visto.

—jeje por nada…te vi algo triste y pues…quise invitarte algo para animarte…por cierto..¡Mucho Gusto!—leyó la chica de pelo azul muy calmada mente mientras se le formaba una linda sonrisa en su rostro y tomaba la pluma de Naruto escribiendo de nuevo para repetir la rutina.

—etto..¿Soy algo ovia verdad?, pero gracias…me levantaste un poco el ánimo y bueno..mucho..,Mucho Gusto.—leyó el rubio de igual forma sonriendo volviendo a escribir algo.

—No hay problema..Se ve que no hablas mucho y bueno…como estamos hablando atreves de una servilleta supongo que también algo tímida.

—etto..yo…si..soy…ab…no hablo mucho Gomen.—se disculpo la chica atreves de la servilleta después de leer lo que escribió el chico de los bigotes.

—Jeje no te preocupes..sabes…me parces una chica muy tierna..—volvió a escribir Naruto en la parte de atrás de la servilleta ya que se estaba llenando de respuestas.

Naruto ya había terminado todo su Ramen y ya solo estaba hablando con la chica linda de pelo azul hasta que recordó que tenia que revisar la hora. El rubio saco su Black Berry de su saco y reviso la hora mientras tomaba un refresco escupiéndolo al instante al notar la hora que era.

—¡Kso es tarde! ¡Maldición la abuela me matara!—grito el rubio alertado comenzando a sacar su billetera para pagar su orden sin notar que la chica de pelo azul escucho su grito.

—señor aquí tiene la cuenta, es de setenta yens..—hablo el mecero dando la cuenta exacta a Naruto que era algo cara.

—eeeh….si es algo caro pero puedo vivir con eso…—murmurro el rubio por lo bajo sacando el dinero de su cartera y dándoselo al mesero.

—Gracias señor..y aquí tiene una vez más la servilleta de aquella chica..—informo el mesero de nuevo dándole la servilleta y la pluma a Naruto.

—P…Pues…muchas gracias..pero…etto…¿te ocurre algo?—leyó Naruto algo rápido para volver a escribir darle la servilleta al mesero notando que la chica de pelo azul lo estaba mirando.

—Por nada y bueno si…tengo una reunión y ya se me hizo algo tarde…pero fue un placer hablar contigo y conocerte …espero verte de nuevo por aquí, y conserva la pluma. Devuélvemela cuando nos volvamos a ver….—se despidió Naruto desde la servilleta, mientras al terminar de leer, la chica volteo a ver de nuevo al chico de los bigotes de una forma sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

Naruto por su parte solo miro de un modo muy tierno a la peli azul y después de unos segundos le sonrió de una manera muy sexy a la vez que tierna para después solo salir del pequeño restaurante.

Mientras la chica solo tomo la pluma del rubio y la miro un momento de un modo algo especial para después guardarla en su bolsa igual que la servilleta para después hacer lo mismo y retirarse.

Mientras cerca de las instalaciones de Alas en el corredor …una mujer rubia bastante voluptuosa y muy bien vestida con tacones caminaba por la recepción de la empresa.

—Buenas tardes TenTen ¿Cómo estás?—Saludo la mujer rubia de un color de ojos entre café y miel muy amablemente deteniéndose en la recepción.

—¡Ts…Tsunade sama!, yo..buenas tardes..—saludo sorprendida la chica de chonguitos al ver a la rubia.

—Pero ¿Por qué esa sorpresa?, ni que hubiera muerto.—bromeo un poco la legendaria Tsunade.

—jeje no, no es eso solo que me sorprende verle por aquí..—respondió TenTen como si nada.

—ou…cierto, solo le dije a Gaara que vendría…pero a todo esto el esta ¿verdad?—explico Tsunade al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

—o soka…y bueno si de hecho está en su oficina, adelante pase Tsunade sama.—indico la chica de chonguitos con una sonrisa dejando pasar a la rubia voluptuosa.

—Muchas gracias TenTen —agradeció la rubia siguiendo su camino para detenerse frente a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara y tocar.

—Adelante…

—hm…buenas tardes..Gaara….—Saludo Tsunade al entrar notando que Gaara estaba algo ocupado firmando unos cuantos papeles llamando su atención.

—Hm…Tsunade…un placer verte hoy…—Saludo del mismo modo el pelirrojo levantándose de su silla para acercarse a Tsunade.

—hm…te siguiese viendo como un chiquillo Gaara…—Hablo de nuevo Tsunade revolviendo el cabello rojo del chico un poco.

—hm…pero ya no soy un niño—aseguro Gaara con su tono serio de siempre.

—Por supuesto que no dije te vez, tu ya eres casi un completo adulto…pero hablando de niños ¿Dónde está Naruto?—cuestiono la rubia extrañada de no ver al otro rubio.

—Dijo que iba a desayunar..pero fue caminando dijo que algo le paso a su auto, aun que ya se tardo un poco no creo que tarde mucho ya…—respondió el chico pelirrojo muy normal volviendo a su silla e invitando a la rubia a sentarse.

—No entiendo…..—pronuncio Tsunade bajando la mirada y con una gotita en su frente.

—¿Qué?

—No entiendo como se me ocurrió comprarle un auto a Naruto…—respondió Tsunade con una especie de aura morada detrás.

—hm….si pero mientras el pague el daño no hay de que preocuparse…—excuso Gaara notando la cara de Tsunade.

—eeeeeeeeh…..creo que es cierto, solo espero que el tuyo siga completo Gaara…..—casi amenazo la rubia muy seriamente.—pero bueno…¿ya conseguiste secretaria nueva?.

—hm…si no te preocupes….mi auto esta en una pieza ya lo sabes, y bueno si de hecho ya esta trabajando….—informo Gaara muy normal recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—bueno, no te tomo mucho tiempo, y ¿Cómo va la empresa? ¿las finanzas van bien?.

—si muy bien…Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto me estaban ofreciendo un trato para ampliar mas Alas pero no lo se….

—hm…bueno esa será tu decisión Gaara, sabes tú y Naruto han crecido mucho…todavía recuerdo cuando los conocí….ustedes eran muy pequeños….—recordó la rubia un poco de una manera muy tierna.

—Gracias…..—agradeció Gaara de repente con su expresión de brazos cruzados.

—¿am? ¿Por qué?—frunció el seño un poco la rubia si entender.

—hm….te parece poco habernos criado y darnos estudios a ambos…tsk…si no fuera por ti no estaríamos donde estamos ahora…—agradeció de nuevo Gaara igual de serio.

—jeje….ustedes son como sobrinos para mi, y bueno realmente no hice mucho…—sonrió Tsunade de una manera muy tierna mirando a el chico pelirrojo.

—hm…para mi si fue mucho…—sonrió a medias Gaara hasta que escucho como alguien entro a su oficina bruscamente.

—eeeh…eeh…ya…ya llegue….—apareció el chico de los bigotes en la puerta entrando a la oficina algo fatigado por correr.

—¡Naruto! ¡Llegas Tarde!—grito Tsunade enojada viendo al rubio de los seis bigotes entrar por la puerta y volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de el.

—¡Gome san Pacha!—se arrodillo Naruto casi suplicado perdón.

—Tsk…. Bueno ya entendí..parate ya y sientat, necesito hablar con los dos…—ordeno la voluptuosa con una gotita en su frente al ver a Naruto arrodilladlo.

—¿Am? ¿Nande?—pregunto Naruto levantándose del suelo para sentarse.

—Por que tengo algo que decirles—repitió la voluptuosa.

—hm…bueno ya estamos aquí…escuchamos…—indico Gaara para que hablara Tsunade.

—Bien….yo e tomado una decisión y ya que ustedes son en lo único que confió y lo mas cercano a mi, les daré la empresa Alas por completo, desde ahora…ustedes son los jefes permanentemente…—informo Tsunade seriamente dejando al pelirrojo y al rubio con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—Qu…quieres decir que…¿Nosotros somos los dueños ahora?—pregunto Naruto boquiabierto sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Exacto, los vigile durante dos años encargándoles mi puesto y lo han hecho muy bien, además ya estoy muy grande para esto y quiero descansar un poco del negocio..—volvió a explicar Tsunade con seriedad.

—…pero ¿Por qué?—hablo por fin Gaara algo sorprendido.

—hm…bueno…vengan los dos acérquense.—pido la rubia ya que ella estaba sentada hasta que entro Naruto, haciendo que los dos nombrados se pararan y acercaran.

Los dos nombrados se acercaron en silencio , mientras Tsunade permanecía en silencio absoluto viendo a los dos chicos de pies a cabeza mientras ellos solo estaban parados en silencio, el rubio con una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el pelirrojo con su expresión seria y postura de brazos cruzados.

Y después de varios segundos más Tsunade coloco sus dos manos sobre las cabezas de los dos chicos y les sonrió de una manera muy tierna junto con un color carmín en sus mejillas para después decirles algo.

—¿Recuerdan lo que les dije de pequeños?—pregunto la rubia aun con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara y Naruto estaban algo sorprendidos aun y trataron de pensar un momento hasta que recordaron comenzando a tener el mismo tono carmín en sus mejillas.

—hm…cuando crezcan…—pronuncio Gaara algo apenado desviando la mirada a otro lado.

—Se convertirán en grandes hombres…—completo Naruto igual de apenado haciendo lo mismo que Gaara.

—Sip…pero no tenía en cuenta que también muy apuestos.—alago Tsunade con la misma sonrisa para los chicos haciendo que se sonrojaran aun mas, para después revolverles el cabello un poco muy tiernamente.

—ab…pero..que…que quiere decir eso…—pregunto Naruto igual de apenado.

—…Quiere decir que se han convertido en grandes hombres y confió en ustedes, por eso les doy la empresa.—respondió Tsunade muy normal.

—Arigato…Pacha…—agradeció el rubio muy sorprendido dándole un abrazo de la nada a Tsunade.

—Gracias Tsunade….—agradeció Gaara muy serio pero sonriendo de una manera muy sincero que realmente lo hacía lucir muy lindo.

—Ya se los dije , ustedes son como sobrinos para mí y los ayudare en lo que necesiten, asi que cuando llegue ese momento solo llámenme por qué apartar de ahora les confió la empresa a ustedes dos, cuídenla bien….—correspondió Tsunade el abrazo de Naruto a punto de marcharse.

—Te debemos todo abuela….—soltó Naruto a Tsunade diciendo eso en un tono un tanto sentimental.

Tsunade solo volvió a sonreír tierna mente y después de pocos segundos deposito un beso en la frente de ambos chicos y coloco sus manos en el pecho de cada uno mirándolos con la misa expresión feliz.

—Sean grandes hombres…y consigan una chica que los quiera por como son y no por su dinero….—fue lo último que dijo Tsunade mirándolos tierna mente dejando a los dos chicos con la boca abierta para después solo partir.

—Si no fuera por ella yo…tal vez…seguiría solo…..—susurro el rubio agachando la mirada algo triste mirando como Tsunade se marchaba.

—…ya oíste Nauto nosotros somos los jefes ahora, así que mucho cuidado en lo que haces con la empresa de Konoha…—advirtió Gaara muy serio mirando de igual forma como se marchaba Tsunade.

—hm…por supuesto que lo tendré…pero…creo…creo que mejor me voy Gaara, yo…me…me estoy empezando a poner sentimental.—respondió el rubio con mucho animo aun que un tono triste.

Y al pasar tan solo dos minutos alguien toco la puerta de Gaara entrando a la oficina después de tocar, la linda chica de ojos negros para ser mas exactos.

—ab…yo…siento interrumpir señor, pero aquí están los papeles que solicito—entro la pequeña castaña bajando la mirada para evitar ver a Gaara ya que tenia cierto problema de sonrojo mientras caminaba a el y le entregaba un folder rojo.

—o si cierto…¿TenTen ya te puso al corriente?—tomo los papeles el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que preguntaba, mientras el chico de los bigotes miraba algo curioso a Matsuri de pies a cabeza notando que se veía muy tierna.

—ab…la verdad..no…ella salió a comer hace poco y bueno no tuvo tiempo de explicarme todo…pero algo…—divago Matsuri un poco aun con la mirada abajo.

—Entonces…¿Tu sacaste esa información?—cuestiono Gaara algo sorprendido.

—Hai.—asintió la castaña de una manera muy graciosa que por alguna razón casi le provoco reír al pelirrojo.

—hm…muy bien hecho Matsuri…tu primer día y estás trabajando a la perfección…—respondió Gaara con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—ooo…soka…con que ella es Matsuri chan, ¿Tu nueva secretaria cierto, Gaara?—pregunto de repente Naruto algo curioso mirando como Matsuri tenia una carita de niña tierna y dulce algo que realmente le parecía muy tierno en cierto modo.

—hm…si…ella es…—contesto Gaara algo serio sin entender por que la pregunta de Naruto.

—hum…no lo sé Gaara ¿seguro que no la quieres conocer mejor? Es decir mírala se ve que es una chica tierna y linda…—alago Naruto a Matsuri haciendo que ella levantara su mirada rápidamente dirigiéndola al rubio.

—…etto...Ar..Arigato…señor…—agradeció la castaña algo cortada y ruborizada con la mirada en alto mientras veía a Naruto que le parecía también bastante apuesto—_pero el señor Sabaku no tiene más ventaja en eso…._tsk…demonios cállate…—susurro Matsuri por lo bajo ante tal pensamiento algo ¿raro? O ¿inapropiado?

—_tsk…Baka…._¡Tsk! ¿Naruto que no ya te ibas a ir? ¿o solo te quedaste a alagar a mi secretaria?—se escucho decir a Gaara en un tono que casi no se podía notar de molestia al oír como Naruto alago a Matsuri.

—tsk…tranquilo Gaara ya me voy, además no es de tu propiedad…—susurro Naruto lo ultimo algo indignado—y bueno por cierto yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, Mucho Gusto Matsuri—se presento el rubio sonriendo alegremente.

—ab…mucho gusto señor Uzumaki…—estrecho la mano del rubio Matsuri aun algo apenada.

—hum…por favor solo dime Naruto…es que el señor…me hace sentir viejo, y bueno apenas tengo veintitrés…—pidió Naruto haciendo una mueca muy graciosa mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

—de..de acuerdo Naruto san…—acepto Matsuri hablándole a Naruto aun con mucho respeto ya un poco mas normal.

—jeje gracias, y bueno como tu jefe ya esta celoso me e de retirar, un gusto conocerte Matsuri chan, y bueno Gaara nos vemos, hasta pronto…—se despidió por fin Naruto con un gesto con su mano después de fastidiar un poco mas al pelirrojo para después solo salir y cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

—Tsk…pelmazo…—susurro el chico de ojos aguamarina por lo bajo algo molesto al oir como se cerraba la puerta.

—¿Quién era el señor?—pregunto curiosamente Matsuri tratando de no reír por lo que susurro Gaara.

—hm…ese baka es mi mejor amigo….y dueño encargado de la otra parte de Alas de Konoha…—respondió Gaara con su tono serio de siempre.

—oo Soka…bueno creo que me retiro entonces señor, me gustaría seguir preguntando pero esto es trabajo y creo que no es de mi incumbencia…—camino Matsuri hacia la puerta retirándose tranquilamente.

—hm…Matsuri…—detuvo Gaara a Matsuri por la muñeca antes de que ella girara la perilla de la puerta volteando a ver al chico algo impactada por su reaccion.—espera…mejor siéntate, vamos a hablar de tu sueldo y lo demás…—ordeno Gaara de un modo algo raro haciendo que Matsuri obedeciera al instante.

—si claro, escucho señor.—obedeció la castaña sentándose al instante con una sensación algo familiar y notando que eso que acababa de pasar era como si Gaara no quisiera que ella se fuera.

—bien…mira tú suelo será de tres mil yens a la quincena mientras que tus horas de llegada las ajustare a tu horario de escuela así que, Lunes, Sábado, domingo y viernes tendrás que llegar a las nueve, mientras que los demás días a las once. ¿Te parece bien?—explico Gaara mientras preguntaba igual de serio.

—¡Claro señor! ¡Realmente es un sueldo muy bueno! ¡Muchas Gracias!—agradeció alegremente Matsuri al oír eso con una sonrisa muy tierna.

—…y bueno en cuanto a descansos yo te diré que día y solo será un día por semana ya que casi todos los días hay que trabajar.—volvió a informar Gaara.

—si si…para mí no hay problema, ¡Arigato!, creo que ahora si me retiro, con su permiso señor—volvió a agradecer Matsuri retirándose muy feliz de oír eso caminando hacia la puerta.

—o y Matsuri…yo soy algo frio y serio…por eso no hablo mucho…—fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de que la chica de ojos negros saliera provocando que ella sonriera por alguna razón.

Matsuri salió de esa oficina muy feliz cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y justo al dar menos de tres pasos alguien hablo detrás suyo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto la chica de chonguitos apareciendo detrás de la castaña saliendo de la nada.

—¡KIIIIIIIIIAAAAH! ¡TenTen! ¿¡Quieres Matarme cierto?!—salto un poco Matsuri del susto al oír a la chica de chonguitos detrás suyo.

—eeeh…no aguantas Nada Matsuri, y por lo visto tampoco Cambias….pero bueno que mas paso ya te dijo de tu sueldo ¿no?—cuestiono TenTen algo curiosa.

—etto…pues…si…—sonrió muy conforme Matsuri sin ningún problema.

—¡Genial! Te quedas de por vida..¡eso es fantástico!—felicito TenTen a su amiga muy feliz por ella.

—si lo se…el es tan…tan…—trato de encontrar la palabra correcta Matsuri con un brillo un tanto especial en sus ojos.

—o..no…yo conozco esa expresión en tu rostro…te…¿te está gustando el jefe?—casi se burlo muy arrogante la chica de ojos chocolate notando que pasaba ai.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso es el jefe!—alzo la voz Matsuri algo entre molesta y avergonzada.

—hm…deberías de menos…te viste muy real…—respondió Sarcásticamente TenTen rodando los ojos.

—bien ya entendí…pero…apenas lo conozco..esto para el puesto en el que el esta es básicamente imposible…leyes de Naturaleza…pero mejor vamos a trabajar..—sugirió Matsuri tratando de acabar con la conversación con el mismo tono carmesí en las mejillas.

—hm…bien…pero..quien sabe uno nunca sabe..—cedió TenTen con la misma expresión en su rostro.

El día paso rápidamente, las horas corrieron hasta cerca de las diez de la noche , donde los lunes o por lo menos ese lunes el trabajo terminaba entre las diez y diez treinta una suerte para las dos chicas que ya estaban mas que cansadas de trabajar y buscar.

—uuuuf…estoy ya muy cansadaaaa aaaaah ¡son demasiados papeles!—grito la chica de los chonguitos algo desesperada por irse.

—kso…organizar todo esto es muy pesado. ¿Por qué hay que organizarlo?—se quejo del mismo modo la castaña con pesadez algo alto sin saber que cierto chico de ojos aguamarina escucho eso.

—hm…por que es necesario…—se oyo responder a los quejidos de las chicas detrás de ellas.

—ooou…Gomen señor, no era eso lo que queríamos decir…—trato de justificarse TenTen moviendo sus dos manos en signo de no.

—hm…no hay problema están cansadas lo entiendo…pero en fin es momento de irse, asi que vamos.—indico el pelirrojo con mucha normalidad para que las dos chicas dejaran lo que hacían.

Las chicas solo se limitaron a obedecer asintiendo con la cabeza para dejar lo que hacían y tomar sus cosas para irse mientras Gaara las esperaba en el elevador.

—Bien..ya nos podemos ir.—pidió el pelirrojo el elevador notando que las chicas estaban listas.

—am…¿somos los últimos en irnos?—pregunto de repente Matsuri viendo a ambos lados de el pasillo notando que no había ni un alma ahí.

—Si…en esta parte de la empresa normalmente dependerá de nosotros tres el trabajo pesado y es por eso que salimos de ultimo..—explico TenTen

—ya veo…—contesto Matsuri muy normal mientras Gaara les indicaba que subieran al elevador.

—...Matsuri…—llamo Gaara.

—¿Qué pasa señor?

—¿Mañana tienes escuela cierto?—pregunto Gaara mientras el elevador bajaba lentamente.

—ab…si señor…

—hm…de acuerdo, mañana entonces tienes que llegar a la hora dicha con ropa de vestir y bueno lo que quieras para combinarlo…—informo el pelirrojo muy normal viendo que el elevador se detuvo en el piso uno.

—hai…—asintió la pequeña castaña con la cabeza notando que ese era el piso correcto viendo como TenTen bajaba haciendo lo mismo.

—hm…bien…bueno hasta mañana y buenas noches…—se despidió Gaara desde el elevador quedándose adentro.

—ab…¿usted no baja señor?—pregunto la chica de ojos negros notando como Gaara se quedaba en el elevador.

—hm…no…yo voy al estacionamiento, pero espero verte mañana Matsuri…—contesto Gaara si generalizar algo raro.

—Hasta mañana Señor…—se despidió Matsuri con la mano tiernamente mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador.

—..m…bueno es un progreso no generalizo…—hablo TenTen en un tono travieso para molestar a Matsuri.

—Dios…..vas a seguir con eso por siempre ¿verdad?.

—jajaja…aaah….no solo hasta que deje de ser una diversión para mi…—rio maliciosamente TenTen comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—eeeh…—suspiro—que bueno que me avisas…—respondió sarcásticamente Matsuri con una gotita en su frente.

—m ¿si verdad?—contesto del mismo modo TenTen sonriendo—bueno Matsuri creo que nos vemos mañana y pues que descanses y sueñes con el jefe.

—¡aaah! ¡ya cállate TenTen!—grito Matsuri sonrojada bajando la mirada.

—¡jajaj! Aaah…ya de acuerdo lo siento es que es aun mas cómico si te pones roja..—rio un poco mas TenTen comenzando a caminar por su lado.

—si si…nos vemos…

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar cada una por su lado ya que TenTen vivía a unas cuantas cuadras quien sabe no las contaba ¿quince tal vez?, y justo cuando solo estaba a un cuarto del camino sintió una gota caer desde el cielo.

—ai…no es cierto..—susurro la chica por lo bajo tratando de pensar que no sintió esa gota de agua.

Pero realmente no iba a ser su noche e suerte, tres, cuatro y la quinta gota de lluvia volvió a caer.

—kso…este es mi Karma por molestarla….hoy no será mi noche de suerte.—volvió a decir en alto TenTen mirando al cielo notando como comenzaba a caer un enorme aguacero dejándola empapada en cómo tiempo sin embargo solo trato de ignorarlo y siguió caminando.

—…definitivamente hoy el cielo me detesta…—se detuvo la chica en una esquina viendo el semáforo que indicaba que no podía cruzar.

—hm…solo es un mal clima, no se pone solo contra ti….—se escucho una voz gruesa masculina hablar a lado de la chica de ojos chocolates haciendo que volteara, dejándola con una expresión de sorpresa enorme al ver a el dueño de esa voz.

* * *

**_y bueno queridos lecctores hasta aqui llego e de mencionar que el siguente se enfoca especialmente en TenTen y adore escribir ese capi xD asi que si queren verlo pues lean! jeje bueno un saludo gracias por leer dejen sus RVW y nos veremos en el proximo que si no recuerdo mal se llama am am am aa si "Frio como el hielo" bueno sayo! _**


	4. Capitulo 4 Frio como el Hielo

**bueno de nuevo yo disculpen todas las demoras y daria mas explicaciones pero estan en mi anterior fic jeje igual disculpen y bueno yo aqui cambiando de parecer y mejor publicare esto ahora pero e de admitir que no lo e editado ya que es algo largo asi que disculpen la mala otrografia jeje aqui les dejo esto que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribir!**

**Note Autor:nada de naruto es mio tristemeente bla bla politica bu bu dereechos de autor como sea a la historia!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Frio como el Hielo..**

—P…¿Perdón?—Formulo TenTen como pregunta sin poder reaccionar aun pareciéndole muy familiar ese chico, pero ella simplemente sabia que no podía ser.

Era un chico algo alto de aspecto algo frio tal vez mas que su jefe y se veía muy serio, de una tez muy blanca y muy bien vestido, con un traje negro por completo. Junto con un cabello muy largo de un color café algo oscuro amarado en una coleta baja y con unos ojos blancos como la luna.

—Hm…lo que oíste…es solo un mal clima, no es solo contra ti…—volvió a repetir aquel chico de una forma mucho mas fría que la de Gaara.

—_perfecto… un chico muy apuesto y es mas frio que un cubo de hielo….pero…hay algo en el que me recuerda a…..no eso es imposible…—_pensó para si la chica de chonguitos haciendo una expresión algo de confusión muy rara.

—hm….te vez tan infantil haciendo ese gesto—volvo a hablar el chico igual de serio mirando el gesto de TenTen mientras aun esperaba el semáforo.

—ab..¿eso fue un cumplido?—cuestiono la chica de ojos chocolate sin entender muy bien a que juego estaba jugando con ese chico.

—hm…dímelo tu..—regreso la pregunta el chico de pelo café sonriendo a medias comenzando a cruzar la calle.

Mientras TenTen solo tenía una expresión bastante graciosa en el rosto y algo confundida comenzando a cruzar la calle también sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que iba a terminar en algo bastante interesante.

—¿Ahora me estas siguiendo?—cuestiono el chico de una manera un tanto arrogante pero realmente se estaba divirtiendo viendo todo lo que hacia TenTen.

—no..este es un país libre y puedo caminar en la dirección que quiera.—respondió del mismo modo TenTen con cierto tono de niña pequeña.

—hm…claro….lo olvide…—volvió a responder el chico caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de una forma un tanto arrogante pero sexy mientras aun se estaba empapando por la lluvia igual que TenTen que por lo visto no pensaba detenerse en un buen rato.

—un chico tan frio como un cubito de hielo no se ve por aquí muy seguido.—comento TenTen mientras reía un poco caminando junto al chico de ojos de luna.—¿tu no eres de por aquí, verdad?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—no…acabo de llegar hace unos cuantos días por trabajo…—respondió muy secamente el chico.

—soka…bueno mucho gusto, me llamo TenTen Ama—se presento muy tiernamente la chica de chonguitos que estaba tan concentrada en aquel chico que olvido por completo que estaba empapada por la lluvia.

—_hm….que lindo nombre…._Mucho gusto TenTen—saludo igual de serio el chico mientras doblaba en la esquina donde curiosamente era la misma ruta de TenTen.

—tu no eres de hablar mucho ¿cierto?.

—no la verdad no…—confeso el

—ya veo…—se escucho decir a TenTen deteniéndose en seco en una casa no muy grande pero muy bien.

—¿Qué ocurre?—se detuvo del mismo modo el chico de pelo café dando media vuelta para ver a TenTen en una imagen bastante conocida se podría decir ya que ella estaba solo parada mientras la lluvia seguía, uimagen realmente algo hermosa ya que para ser de noche y con mucha lluvia se veía esa noche muy espectacular.  
—Tuve…un pequeño dellavu, pero ese no es el caso, es que esta es mi casa..—sonrió dulcemente TenTen mientras se seguía mojando señalando la casa.

—hm…yo vivo justo en la otra cuadra…curios…—comento el chico mojándose mas ya que la lluvia no cesaba aun.

—si…pero creo que me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar un poco contigo.—se despedía la chica de chonguitos sonriendo muy dulcemente.

—…si…un gusto conocerte TenTen…—se despidió también el chico comenzando a caminar con una postura muy seria.

—¡oe espera!—grito TenTen haciendo que el chico volteara de nuevo.—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto algo apenada.

—hm…..Neji…—respondió sin más el chico volteando a medias para después despedirse con la mano y seguir su camino.

Y justo cuando TenTen oyo aquel nombre se congelo por completo sintiendo como su corazón latió con mucha fuerza junto con una expresión de infinito asombro y el rosto muy pálido.

—n…no…pu…ede ser, Neji….—susurro TenTen por lo bajo tartamudeando un poco y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—_n..no…debe…debe ser un error…hay muchos Nejis por aquí….pero solo hay uno como el, tal vez…solo es una coincidencia que se llame justo como….—_pensaba en silencio la chica de chonguitos llevándose una mano a su pecho mientras abría la puerta de su casa.—no…no lo es…solo es una coincidencia….—se repitió de nuevo la chica entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

TenTen solo entro a su casa todavía mojada de una manera casi normal, una casa no muy grande pero bien decorada con lo que una casa debe de contar mientras ella solo procedió a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto aventando todas las cosas donde cayeran y dejándose caer en su cama importándole un comino su ropa húmeda mientras seguía pensando con la misma expresión de sombro la cara pálida y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

—eso…se…se..que no puede ser el…es…es..algo imposible….solo…solo una coincidencia…—se repitió la chica de ojos chocolates mirando desde su cama la ventana mirando caer la lluvia repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra vez algo triste hasta que su cansancio le gano quedándose dormida.

Mientras en una casa bastante grande y con muchos lujos típico de un empresario exitoso el chico pelirrojo estaba durmiendo como cualquier persona normal en su cama con una pijama guinda, pero al parecer se veía algo inquieto por un sueño….

—_Sabes que te quiero mucho mi pequeño Gaara…_

_—Gaara…tu…tu mama…ella…ella falleció…_

_—tu eras su pequeño…no entiendo por que la pregunta Gaara kun…tu sabes que mi hermana te amaba….._

_Hospital de Tokio 17 años atrás….._

—Tio Yashamaru…—llamo un pequeño Gaara de unos seis años algo preocupado sentado en una sala de espera.

—¿am? ¿Qué pasa Gaara kun?—pregunto un adulto de unos tal vez ¿treinta y cinco años?, de un cabello castaño muy claro y unos color de ojos lila o tal vez morado, mirando de una manera muy tierna al pequeño Gaara.

—¿Mama…va a estar bien verdad?—pregunto el pequeño bastante triste con la mirada en el suelo.

—si…si…estará bien Gaara, no te preocupes…—respondió Yashamaru regalándole una sonrisa al pequeño Gaara para que se tranquilizara un poco._—perdóname Gaara…pero…mi hermana ya esta muy mal…._

_—_¿am…Yashamaru Sabaku No?—llamo un doctor en la sala del hospital tratando de localizar al familiar.

—si…yo…yo soy—se levanto el nombrado dejando al pequeño Gaara en la sala de espera mientras iba a hablar con el doctor.

—usted es el hermano de Karura Sabaku No ¿cierto?—se aseguraba el doctor con una expresión un tanto de mala noticia.

—si, ella es mi hermana…—asintió Yashamaru algo preocupado por la expresión del doctor.

—yo…perdone pero…le tengo muy malas noticias…..—informaba el doctor con una cara de pena y tristeza mientras el pequeño Gaara solo miraba todo.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi Hermana?—pregunto con un tono preocupado y muy inquieto.

—yo…no se como decirle esto pero….ella….ella tiene una enfermedad muy rara que no podemos curar, ella….esta…esta en fase terminal…—informo el doctor tristemente sin poder mirar a Yashamaru al rostro.

—Cuanto…..cuanto tiempo le queda….—pregunto Yashamaru casi en susurro bajando su mirada tristemente.

—solo semanas….tal vez cinco o menos…

—yo…gracias doctor…—respondió de ultimo tristemente Yashamaru regresando con el pequeño Gaara.

—Yashamaru….mama….no esta bien verdad…—volvió a preguntar el pequeño pelirrojo con una mirada mucho mas triste que antes.

—yo…perdóname Gaara…—se disculpo tristemente Yashamaru sin poder mirar al pequeño y menos sin saber explicarle lo de su madre.—todo…estará bien…

—¡Yashamaru!—grito alguien en el hospital llamando la atención.

—Espera aquí Gaara kun, tu papa llego…quédate aquí…—pidió Yashamaru al pequeño Gaara yendo hacia aquel hombre que lo llamo.

Un hombre de unos tal vez treinta y cinco o treinta y siete, de pelo castaño y unos ojos de igual color, de una apariencia demasiado seria y fría con un carácter muy fuerte algo dominante se podría decir y bastante autoritario, pero en ese momento daba igual ya que parecía estar en un estado de alcoholismo.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Mi hermana esta muriendo y tus hijos solo los estas maltratando y dejando, mientras tu estas de maldito borracho!...me das asco…—levanto la voz Yashamaru a al parecer su cuñado que exactamente estaba borracho y con un olor a alcohol.

—Karura….—susurro el hombre castaño con una expresión en su rostro indescriptible.—esta…mu..riendo….—repitió el hombre sin poder creer lo que oia con casi un estado de shock.

—si, ella esta muy mal ya, y tal vez lo sabrías si dejaras la maldita bebida y te preocuparas mas por ella y por mis sobrinos.—reprocho Yashamaru señalando al pequeño Gaara bastante enojado tratando de no gritar mas.

—¡mira a Gaara!...el…el está muy triste…sabe que su madre no está bien…¿y tu que? ¿Qué es lo que haces?, solo ignorarlo y separarlo más de mis otros dos sobrinos.—volvió a alzar un poco la voz el hombre de ojos lila bastante triste.

—Gaa..ra…yo…..—susurro el padre del pequeño pelirrojo.

—¡tsk!...ya te lo dije…Karura esta muy mal…y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer….—volvió a repetir tristemente Yashamaru.

—Ka…¡KARURAAAAAA!—se escucho gritar de repente al padre del pequeño con una expresión muy triste en su rostro y una mirada cristalina, como si al oir todo eso el estado que tenia haya desaparecido por completo.

Y justo al oir ese grito en su sueño el chico pelirrojo despertó de golpe sudando pero ese era mas bien un sudor frio y con la respiración algo agitada.

—…yo….yo…no recordaba eso….—susurro Gaara para si, algo asustado y con cierto escalofrió.

Gaara solo decidió pararse un momento para despejarse y calmarse un poco hasta ver la hora de su reloj que indicaban que eran mas o menos las once de la mañana, muy tarde ya..

—kso…once de la mañana…se me hizo tarde…—se dijo para si el chico levantándose aun con mas prisa para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Mientras en la empresa Alas de Suna las dos chicas con casi el mismo color de pelo estaban intranquilas cada una con su problema.

—kso…¡No entiendo esta basura! ¿Cómo es posible que en mi carrera este esta materia?—se escuchaba quejarse a Matsuri muy frustrada moviendo un lápiz de un lado a otro mientras miraba su libro de matemáticas avanzadas con al parecer calculo integral y diferencial seis.

—no…debe ser solo coincidencia…yo…solo estoy desvariando…esto…yo…yo se que ya no puede ser…—seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo de ayer la chica de chonguitos con la mirada realmente perdida.

—_Te amo….—_escucho TenTen en susurro junto a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos de jalón haciendo que volteara buscando a alguien.

—am…TenTen…—llamo la castaña algo extrañada por lo que hizo la chica—¿Te pasa algo?

—ab..yo..no..no es…es solo que creí haber escuchado algo..—respondió TenTen algo rara.

—am..¿estas segura?, es que no te ves para nada con buena pinta..—cuestiono de nuevo Matsuri notando que TenTen se veía algo pálida.

—ayer…no..no dormí del todo bien…eso es todo..—repitió la chica de ojos chocolate aun algo perdida.

—de acuerdo…creeré en tu palabra a medias por ahora, mientras intento resolver esto.—cedió Matsuri ya que aun estaba algo ocupada con su tarea.

Veinte minutos después…

Solo pasaron veinte minutos y por lo visto las chicas seguirían con la misma cara, TenTen seguía completamente perdida mientras que Matsuri seguía muy frustrada.

—TenTen, necesito que saques los informes de quienes han pedido vuelos últimamente y cual es la ganancia, Matsuri ven a mi oficina.—odeno el chico pelirrojo entrando de repente con algo de prisa acomodándose su corbata, llamando la atención de las dos presentes.

—Si señor, enseguida—reaccionaron Matsuri y TenTen al instante dejando sus cosas y pensamientos para obedecer.

La chica de ojos negros tan solo cerro ese libro negro que estaba resolviendo con pesadez y enojo para luego segur a Gaara a su oficina como pidió mientras que la chica de ojos chocolates comenzó a indagar en la información de la empresa.

—ab…¿Qué necesita señor?—pregunto Matsuri tímidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras miraba como Gaara solo se sentaba en su silla.

—eeh….necesito que saques el daño de los aviones recientemente y cuanto e gastado en las reparaciones incluyendo gasolina, necesito saber si me conviene el cambio…—pidió Gaara algo nervioso y muy deprisa mientras revisaba los papeles de su escritorio con los pendientes de ese Martes.

—Si claro señor…pero….—trato de decir algo la castaña pero prefirió callarse un momento.

—¿Pero qué?—cuestiono el pelirrojo algo extrañado.

—se…se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero…es..¿Está bien señor?...es que se ve algo cansado y pálido…—cuestiono la chica de ojos negros tímidamente y algo apenada notando que parecía como si Gaara no hubiese dormido.

—hm…es algo raro que lo notes…casi nadie sabe diferenciar mis expresiones….y pues…si la verdad es que no dormí bien…por un sueño…—contesto Gaara algo cansado pero realmente con la misma expresión de siempre en su rostro tapándose con sus manos.

—S…soka..fue al parecer muy malo verdad…—afirmo Matsuri haciendo una mueca de que mal.

—realmente…es…es que no recordaba eso, y creo que habría preferido no recordarlo..—explico Gaara con cierto tono de nerviosismo por su sueño.

—hm…mi madre decía que cuando alguien tenia un mal sueño y despertaba nervioso o asustado, o creo que era para todo ese tipo de cosas en general, pero que alguien tenia que darte un abrazo ya que eso te relajaba y calmaba.—respondió la castaña tiernamente dando una solución temporal al problema de Gaara.

—_hm..si no es tuyo no me interesa.._—pensó algo arrogante el pelirrojo sonriendo a medias—suena buena idea pero dudo que alguien me quera dar un abrazo.

—_yo…yo si quisiera…—_pensó del mismo modo Matsuri desviando su mirada a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo.

—y..¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Matsuri?—se escucho preguntar a Gaara cambiando un poco el tema.

—si, claro señor.—afirmo Matsuri sin ningún problema.

—¿Qué les paso a tus padres?—cuestiono el chico pelirrojo de una manera un tanto de golpe.

Y en cuanto la pequeña castaña escucho la pregunta ella solo bajo la mirada al instante con mucha tristeza.

—Tsk…perdona…creo que no debí..—se disculpo Gaara al instante al ver la expresión de Matsuri notando que era de mucha tristeza.

—no…no se preocupe señor…es solo que no suelo hablar de eso…y bueno…mis…mis padres…—comenzó a hablar Matsuri muy nerviosamente.—ellos….ellos….fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía seis….—confeso la castaña titubeando mucho y con mucha tristeza dejando muy sorprendido a Gaara.

—solo…solo recuerdo esa noche a medias, realmente lo último que recuerdo fue el sonido de tres balas y luego solo recuerdo el cuarto del hospital, nada mas…no recuerdo que paso después en el hospital y antes del accidente…como si yo…

—…..lo hubiera olvidado…—completo Gaara entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería Matsuri.

—si….exacto….¿cómo lo sabe?—pregunto Matsuri algo sorprendida.

—creo…que eso es algo que tenemos en común….yo la verdad no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez…—respondió Gaara algo confundido

—Soka…no lo se a veces los recuerdos se representan en sueños o al contacto con algo o alguien que te haga recordarlo.—explico la chica de ojos negros recordando que ciertas veces le solía pasar eso pero realmente no recordaba casi nada

—y si empiezo a recordar a través de un sueño ¿Qué los activo?, por decirlo asi..—pregunto el pelirrojo algo curios de saber eso.

—hm…ya veo…y ¿Cómo sabes esto Matsuri?—volvió a preguntar el chico.

—yo..bueno…mi madre solía decir que eso pasaba si tu mente reprimía recuerdos…—respondió de nuevo Matsuri muy normal.

—hm…entiendo…supongo que…—estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo Gaara hasta que su celular sono.—tsk…un momento….—se disculpo Gaara sacando el teléfono.

—_Gaara…¿a quien rayos mandaste para ser mi secretaria nueva?—_se escucho casi gritar al chico pelinegro del otro lado de la línea.

—Tsk….¿solo me estas hablando por esto?, tiene que ser una broma….—respondió arrogantemente Gaara sin poder creer esa santa estupidez.

—_pon atención, ayer no estaba y según la recepcionista una chica vino a verme pero no me dijo ni su nombre, por eso pregunto…—_volvió a preguntar Sasuke algo arrogante.

—hm…mira si asi es volverá hoy, asi que no te preocupes, le di una tarjeta con mi firma, la identificaras por tu cuenta…—explico Gaara algo fastidiado a punto de colgar.

—tsk bien ya entendí…—fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke para colgar el teléfono.

—…Dobe….no puedo creer que solo me llamara para esto…—se quejo el chico pelirrojo por lo bajo maldiciendo a Sasuke por tan solo una tontería mientras guardaba su celular.

—¿am? ¿Quién era señor?—reía por lo bajo Matsuri mientras preguntaba curiosamente.

—hm…nada solo un baka…—contesto Gaara sonriendo a medias algo encantado por ver a la pequeña castaña sonreír.

—soka…creo…creo que debería de retírame, en vez de estar aquí…—se escucho decir a la pequeña castaña tratando de contener su risa caminado hacia atrás haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Gaara.

—..si…no te preocupes Matsuri…y Gracias por la ayuda…—agradeció Gaara muy secamente antes de que Matsuri se fuera.

Mientras que en otro lugar caminado por la calle estaba esa chica de pelo rosa buscando por segunda vez la dirección que le había proporcionado Gaara para el trabajo ya que la verdad ella tenia un sentido de la orientación de pena..

—um…creo que esta es la dirección—caminaba la chica de ojos verde olivo, entrando a una empresa para tomar el elevador notando que había mucho movimiento por ese lugar.

—Tsk…vine ayer y ya ni recuerdo la dirección…—se decía para si Sakura llegando al piso diez justo el que necesitaba.—tengo un sentido de orientación de pena…

La chica de pelo rosa solo camino de nuevo por el pasillo de otra recepción diferente alfombrada de café igual que la de la empresa Alas, y repitió lo mismo de el dia anterior preguntándole a la recepcionista.

—ab…disculpe vengo a ver al señor ¿Uchiha?—pregunto tímidamente Sakura a esa mujer de la recepción que parecía estar masticando un chicle.—soy la chica de ayer…

—o si claro, la chica de pelo rosa de ayer, si lo recuerdo, me dijo que pasaras…mira, camina al fondo y da vuelta a la derecha es la única puerta mas grande que hay.—indico la mujer igual de seria.

Una mujer de un pelo muy raro color morado y unos ojos entre cafes y morados de igual color, con una simple coleta y dos mechones a lado de sus mejillas vestida muy formalmente.

—o soka….muchas gracias…—sonrió ampliamente Sakura dirigiéndose al pasillo para encontrar la puerta indicada.

Sakura solo llego a la dichosa puerta para después tocar educadamente esperando el permiso de pasar hasta que final mente escucho un "Pase".

—aja..si…mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer, si quieres que invierta mi dinero en este negocio tengo que ganar por lo menos un cincuenta por ciento de lo que tu ganes—hablaba el azabache por teléfono mientras la chica de pelo rosa se le quedaba mirando algo rara hasta notar que el chico le ofreció asiento.

Mientras el chico hablaba la chica de pelo rosa solo tomo asiento y vio detenidamente al azabache notando que era realmente apuesto.

—si mira entiendo, pero es tu idea y mi dinero y ese porcentaje de ganancia es lo mínimo que pido, en realidad debería de pedirte cinco porciento mas ya que la inversión que me pides es grande, ya que si esto no funciona yo pierdo mucho dinero, asi que es tu decisión…llame cuando decidas.—finalizo la llamada el chico de cabello negro guardando de nuevo su black berry cuatro, aun que en realidad todos tenían el mismo celular.

—buenos…bueno días señor Uchiha, vengo de parte de el señor Sabaku no, el me dio esta tarjeta.—saludo respetuosamente Sakura extendiendo su mano para darle la tarjeta con la firma de Gaara al chico.

—_tsk…esto no me esta agradando para nada Gaara…._si el me dijo que vendrías, muéstrame tus papeles—pidió Sasuke seriamente corroborando la firma de Gaara aun que no del todo convencido de Sakura.

—si claro, aquí tiene señor..—accedió la peli rosa sacando el mismo folder que le dio a Gaara antes.

El chico de pelo negro solo comenzó a leer los papeles tranquilamente notando que realmente Sakura no parecía muy útil y había algo en ella que le estaba molestando bastante al mismo tiempo que lo hacia querer contratarla.

—_Tsk….tu y yo…no nos vamos a llevar bien…pero realmente todas las demás chicas son unas perfectas inútiles asi que….no me queda opción…—_frunció el seño el chico algo molesto o si el sabia que ese asuntito de la chica de pelo rosa no iva a terminar para nada bien.—bien…el trabajo es tuyo felicidades…

—ab..yo…gracias creo….—agradeció Sakura a medias ya que pudo notar la cara de disgusto de Sasuke, si ella también sabia que no se llevaría nada bien con su jefe por alguna razón.

—hm…si lo que sea..—contesto arrogantemente el chico.—mira ve con la recepcionista, Anko y dile que te ponga al día, tu sabes sobre contaduría y finanzas y eso es justo lo que necesito ahora.—ordeno Sasuke con el mismo tono.

—ab..si..claro lo que usted diga señor..—contesto lo mas normal que pudo Sakura retirándose sin mas.

—_hm….perfecto…una inútil..pero es la mejor inútil que conseguiré entre tantas…—_pensó para si el chico de pelo negro frunciendo el seño sin agradarle Sakura para nada por el simple hecho de que parecía de esas chicas fastidiosas inútiles y berrinchudas con tan solo mirarla y lamentablemente asi era..

—_lo que me faltaba…mi jefe es un pelmazo….que perfecto.—_rodo los ojos la chica de pelo roza bastante frustrada y molesta por la arrogancia del su nuevo "Jefe"—esta claro….que empezamos ya con el pie izquierdo…—susurro para si la chica sin mas con el presentimiento de que eso iria de mal en peor.

Mientras en el mismo restaurante de ayer estaba el mismo chico de bigotes comiendo ya que lamentablemente su auto seguía en la agencia en reparación y también por que el ramen le había parecido fabuloso.

—hm…veamos….si hago la inversión con el Dobe, toda la empresa mejorara….sin embargo si algo sale mal y no progresa los tres quebraremos…—se decía el chico rubio con una agenda negra revisando sus ganancias junto a unos papeles importantes.

—mmm….esto si….esto no…um…esto también…am…¿y de donde rayos salió esto?—se decía para si aun el chico firmando unos papeles de la agenda.

—¿se le ofrece algo mas señor?—se acerco el macero a la barra ofreciéndole algo mas a Naruto.

—Am….n jigo de Naranja por favor.—pidió Naruto muy normal sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

—Claro señor…—obedeció el mesero mientras se oia como alguien entraba al restaurante, aun que el rubio no presto mucha atención.

Pasaron los minutos muy tranquilamente hasta que el mesero volvió con el pedido del chico rubio dejándolo en la barra junto a el junto con una servilleta.

—Gracias..—agradeció el chico de los bigotes para después alzar su mirada y tomar su bebida notando la servilleta junto con la pluma que el reconoció al instante.

—_¿Mi pluma?...lo que quiere decir que….—_pensó rápidamente Naruto volteando la servilleta para leerla.

* * *

**y bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que hayan disfrutado y actualizare en un par de dias ente una semana y quince por quienes les interesa jeje nos vemos luego y perdon de nuevo por la tardansa muy eterna sayo! ^^/ yy dejen YYY DEJEN RVWS! SE AGRADECERIA!**


End file.
